<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My song attracted you, baby by ordika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792310">My song attracted you, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordika/pseuds/ordika'>ordika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spores and Treks and Hot Doctors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, yes this is the same but now its Hugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordika/pseuds/ordika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all started down on Alpha Centauri, but this time, from Hugh's perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spores and Treks and Hot Doctors [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My song attracted you, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had been… good, maybe. Perfectly acceptable, to be honest. Somewhat monotonous, but not exactly boring. Art, work, study: same old, same old. Honestly, he’d had enough of this ordinary existence for several lifetimes: medical studies at first, getting into Starfleet later on, and now, actually becoming a ship’s doctor. It took more work than he would have liked; work he was well able to do, but after a while, he got just a little bit bored of.</p><p>He’d tried switching it up, had drowned himself in history at first, but after a while, he found his true passion: art. Every sort, every shape and form of art. Visible, audible, tasty: it was all the same. His vague interest had quickly grown into full blown admiration.</p><p>Luckily, Alpha Centauri was just the right place to pursue his newfound hobby: museums, cafés, restaurants, concert halls, everything. He’d spent the first few weeks looking around for the perfect places, visiting everything, listening to everything, eating everything. He’d soon figured out his own tastes, finding a café that was everything he needed and loved: a wonderful little place with three moving bars, tasteful service, and music. His favorite type.</p><p>The first time he’d gone there, he’d been so overly enthusiastic, many patrons just smiled at him, making him feel welcome, and just a little embarrassed. He’d made friends with a few of them, talking about music, art, sometimes their careers. He had a place he felt welcome, a seemingly endless supply of art, and plenty of work to do to occupy himself. But things had fallen into some sort of an order, and after a while, it had become a little boring. Boring in the way that he was ready for something more.</p><p>Which is why, when he noticed an awkward looking stranger enter the café just a few steps before him, he immediately took an interest. He followed him into the building, trying to figure out something more about him. The way he looked around was proof that he hadn’t been there before, and also the fact that he hadn’t yet caught Hugh’s eye. Tall, red-blonde hair, white skin, lost puppy gaze.</p><p>He spent almost a lifetime looking at the menu, then went with something rather foul-looking, but seemed to like the scent. He headed downstairs. Good. Encouraged by this unexpected stranger, he also tried a new drink he’d been eyeing for a while, one that kept him waiting around for a little while, but somehow, the building expectation was worth it.</p><p>The music was also wonderfully chosen: Kasseelian opera, one of his favorite pieces, in fact. He let his mind drift for a while, lost in the melody, only barely disturbed by the completion of his drink. Going to his favorite spot, he almost forgot about the handsome stranger, but he was sitting only a few seats away from the table he was headed to. He took a moment to silently observe the man before sitting down: he seemed lost in his work or book, but also strangely relaxed. He smiled to himself and finally sat down, disappointed by the fact that this way, he could only see some small parts of the man.</p><p>Even so, he felt much at ease. Judging by the man’s countenance, he was settled in for a few hours at least, so there was no need to rush, and anyhow, he didn’t really like interrupting people so in the middle of something. He took out his book, took a sip of his drink, and started reading.</p><p>He got so lost in his book (a Shakespearean drama this time), that he didn’t even realize when he started softly humming along to one of his favorite pieces. Others, however, were not so immune to his performance. Someone rudely disturbed his little bubble of paradise by telling him so stop, but who? The few beings around knew him and were used to his occasional bursts of song, which meant… oh.</p><p>Looking up from his book, he saw it was the handsome stranger making the demand, searching for him in vain. He couldn’t help the small smile that crept on to his face.</p><p>“What’s the matter, too uptight for the live show?” he prompted, eager not to pass up this perfect opportunity for a conversation. While some may not have found the idea of getting to know someone over an insult, he had no such problems. He knew exactly how terrible he sounded.</p><p>“Whatever the case, will you please just stifle it already,” came the response.</p><p>Well, he most certainly could put his mouth to better use.</p><p>Getting up to sit down next to the stranger, several other, less innocent ideas also popped into his head concerning his mouth and this particular man. He wasn’t exactly the conventional image of male beauty, but there was something about him that still caught his eye. Maybe it was that wonderfully light blue gaze, maybe the unusual color of his hair, it didn’t really matter. He sat down, putting a quick end to the man’s protests.</p><p>“My silence, I’m afraid, is dependent upon this conversation, so you’ll have to choose.”</p><p>He made sure to sit down in a way that would make his intent clear, and, judging by the nervous fidgeting of the blond, he accomplished his goal perfectly.</p><p>“Your… proximity, offending as it may be, is a hell of a lot better than your so-called singing, which, might I add, sounded closer to a tortured cat than anything supposed to bring pleasure.”</p><p>Well, that was a very nice thing to hear. Letting the smile take over his face, he gazed into the man’s eyes, trying to determine if he really was against his sitting there.</p><p>“Kasseelian opera. I take it you’re not a fan.”</p><p>“Well, even if I were, that show would have made me just as mad.”</p><p>He actually had a point, though most fans would have just applauded him for trying, even if their ears were left bleeding for a few days.</p><p>“You don’t really seem that mad anymore,” he said, after examining him closely. He had seemed a bit nervous at first but now finally met his gaze. Well. He certainly wasn’t upset anymore. In fact, he seemed just about as interested as Hugh was.</p><p>“This music actually kinda gets me,” the guy said, pointing up.</p><p>Well, he had hoped for better, but this wasn’t that bad either.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you such a hypocrite,” he said, in what he hoped was a teasing and inviting manner. In response, the man raised an eyebrow. Well. To drive his point home, he mirrored his movement, making extra sure to place his hands right next to his. He desperately wanted to touch his hand right then, but that seemed a bit too much. “This is Kasseelian opera.”</p><p>The surprise on the man’s face was incredibly sweet. He offered his hand.</p><p>“Paul Stamets.”</p><p>Hm. Paul. If he was going to keep saying a name for the rest of his life, Paul was definitely a good choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yes, i did it again. also, im pretty sure my favorite type of relationship is snarky but smart weirdo with romantic lovebuddy.<br/>expect more to come, cause i am certainly not finished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>